


Rude

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alotta swearing - curtesy of anx, cuteness, just a lil thing, my friend said I should write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: “You are so fucking inconsiderate”





	Rude

Virgil was sort of glaring at Roman from across the room, grumbling to himself things that Patton couldn’t quite decipher despite being sat right next to the emo.   
Roman was then making his way over, smile on his face. 

“Hello Patton” he smiled at the cardigan clad man then turned to Virgil, smile widening. “H-“   
“You’re so mean” Virgil cut him off.

Roman furrowed his brow. “W-what?”

Virgil groaned throwing his head back. “You! Are so fucking inconsiderate, walking around with your stupid perfect face and your stupid perfect smile. Do you ever think about others huh? So fuckin-“

Patton cut off Virgil’s rant with a loud bubbly giggle, Romans expression had changed from a frown into a blushing grin. “I think someone’s in love” Patton murmured, loud enough the two could hear.

Virgil, albeit blushing, surprised both himself and Roman by saying “you know what Patton?” His blush darkened. “You’re absolutely fucking right, I am utterly and stupidly in love with Roman and his stupid perfect face...” Virgil went on to rant about all the things he adored about the prince.

Logan, seemingly appearing from nowhere, chimes in with “stop inflating that already massive ego of his” the eye roll could be heard, Patton giggled again, getting up from his spot on the couch, Roman quickly taking his place.

Patton walked over to Logan, smile wide on his face. “Aw lo!” He then plants a soft kiss to Logan’s cheek. “I think you’re pretty perfect too” 

Logan.exe has stopped working *windows error noise*

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back from the dead! I have a nearly finished thing along the way and planned Halloween based prompts and fics so hang in there for that!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
